Something new,
by ninjamonkey3904
Summary: Life isnt simple for a guardian. When the bosses respawn every day. AND your the only ones to notice. It freaks a lot of new guardians out. So. When a certain group of 4 new guardians appear out of nowhere. It is up to the six guardians in fireteam Alpha. To Deal with the newcomers. Join Them. As they try to survive Team rwby questions. freakouts. and other things. and the bosses
1. Proluge

**Welcome to my new story. it isnt just Destiny and Rwby. there might be some references to other things. Also, the first chapter is a proluge**

 **One more thing. This is going off game logic, there will be repeats of missions. Because the bosses have the ability to respawn. but only the gaurdians notice**

 **LINEBREAK WITH STYLE**

 **Proluge**

Ninja reloaded his Conspiricy theory-D and Monte Carlos. Put his rocket launcher on his back. Then he looked at the rest of the team.

There was Sullivan, the hunter. Who used Nightstalker. He had a sniper rifle. Dreadfang. And Hardlight. He was usually the test subject for ideas. Being thrown across a vally. Popping Valuc Ta'aurc head off with a arrow. Strange thing is, his ideas always worked.

There was Shane. The other titan. Wielder of the FIst of Havoc and Ward of Dawn. Who spun his Truth onto his back. And picked up his auto rifle and fusion rifle. He was the youngest member. Barley younger then Sullivan. Shane was the one who picked up a gate lord. used the Fist of Havoc, and ripped Zydron the Gate lord in half.

There was Kirby. The warlock. Wielder of Stormtrance. Picked up his Last word and Plan C and Super good advice. Kirby was the only one who had the power to wield more then one exotic weapon. and once. he impaled all 3 of his weapons into Phogoth and blasted the orge into peices.

There was Congress. The other warlock. Wielder of the Nova bomb and Radiance. He spun his 3 swords. Each of them a diffrent element. into his pocket and picked up his year 2 Icebreaker. The only one in exsitence. and He picked up his pulse rifle and put it on his back. Congress, is mute, yet he has more power then Kirby because of his three swords.

And there was Tiger. Wielder of the Golden gun and the Arc blade. Tiger had a year 2 Ghalijhorn like Congress with his Icebreaker. and TIger picked up his scout rifle and sidearm and put them in his back. And nodded at ninja as Ninja put his Hammer of sol on his hip.

The 6 of them stared at the vault of glass. before Sullivan said. "Well? what are we waiting for?!" And we charged

Atheon, dead. by Congress and Tigers Ghalijhorn and Icebreaker.

Skolas, dead. Electric arrows pinning him to the wall from Kirby and Sullivan.

Crota, dead. his head chopped off by Shane.

Oryx, dead. imploded by 100 fire hammers from Ninja

They knew the bosses would respawn. So they just kept killing the bosses over and over.

The 6 gaurdians thought life was simple. But when there are new gaurdians everyday. A certain new group of 4 gaurdians change everything.

 **LINEBREAK.**

 **please review and favorite and follow**


	2. 3 idiots and team RWBY

**Welcome. everyone. I know your there. hello you all.**

 **Linebreak**

The last thing Ruby remembered was pain. Then the blackness, how long was it? 5 minutes? A year? She didn't know.

Then, the darkness stopped.

The first thing she saw was a. Well. Odd ball of machinery that looked like a spiked eye. The thing said "Gaurdian? Gaurdian? Eyes up gaurdian." Ruby looked around. Blake... Wiess... Yang... She had watched them die.

The ghost. knew from its brothers and sisters gaurdians broken weapons reactions. the four ghosts quickly fixed Creasent rose, Ember celica, Myrtenaster and Gambal Shroud. In a instant.

When the four gaurdians saw the ghosts. The four newly revived gaurdians had, 'diffrent' reactions to say the least.

Ruby immidelty squealed and poked at Her ghost.

Wiess just muttered "What is that thing, it isnt Schnee company tech."

Blake looked at the Ghost, curious, but not freaking out like her teammates.

Yang procedded to try to punch her Ghost, being freaked out by it. But the Ghost, just teloported to the side.

The four ghosts said in sync "Listen, the four of you, have been dead for a LONG, time, so you might not see some things you understand." Right as they finished, a ship was seen out of the sky. And it crashed right infront of them.

When team RWBY approached it, the cockpit opened up.

3 men in metal suits. One with his hands on the controls, had a, rifle, shotgun and a rocket launcher and a hammer on his hip. One with a bow, glowing sword as far as they could see. and the third with a handcannon, machine gun, and a glowing rifle.

The one with the bow said "Okay, last time we let Ninja drive." And the one with the hand cannon said "Aggred." The one holding the controls said "Well, I'm hurt." In a fake hurt tone.

The three of them laughed before the one with the bow fired a arrow, with purple energy on it, and it dragged team RWBY into the ship before the one with the Handcannon decided to take the controls and take off.

Kirby muted his audio receptors in his helment and team RWBY. Yelled, Threatened, questioned and squealed at Ninja and Sully and sighed. This was going to be a long day

 **LINEBREAK**

 **So, im sorry if you dont like it, there will be actions sooon.**


	3. Riksis and a certain Fanhus

**So, as i may have mentioned before, every week in this story, the bosses, RESPAWN.**

 **In this chapter, Team RWBY fights, RIKSIS! THE DEVIL ARCHON.**

 **ENJOY THE LINEBREAK**

Once the ship had landed. Kirby proceeded to headbutt his head into a wall, several times.

Ruby looked at the Warlock and say "Why is he headbutting his head into a wall" While Wiess was freaking out because the tower wasnt made by the Schnee company.

Sullivan said "We tend to mess with his head, and you four helped with your whining. specificaly Snowy over there." Sully then dodged a punch from Wiess as Ruby laughed.

Ninja rolled his eyes and said "Listen, were low on Warp drives, so if i were you, I would go find some because we give every gaurdian there own ship." Ruby nearly passed out from excitment at the fact they were getting space ships!

Blake who was currently looking at a Exo and Awoken turned and followed Ninja. team RWBY were givin the location of the nearest pack of warp drives. And Sullivan let them borrow his ship.

*A HOUR OR SO LATER*

Wiess who had finally gotten over the fact that the GRIM were gone and there were ALIENS! Lead the team into a room with some warp drives, and a hole in the wall.

Yang said "FINALLY! after so long-" Blake said in the background "Its only been a hour..." Yang continued "We have found the warp drives!"

Then, a four armed, heavily armoured. With a cannon. Fallen captian(they meet the fallen before) Who is known as RIKSIS! THE DEVIL ARCHON.

Yang, Blake and Ruby fired there respective weapons while Wiess got in close and slashed off Riksis's lower right arm. Riksis kicked Wiess in the chest and blasted her into a wall unconiuse.

Yang punched Riksis's weapon into peices before a ground pound knocked her out like Wiess.

Ruby stabbed Riksis in the leg before being flinged across the room and fell on Blake. All of team RWBY were down. Riksis was about to crush them when a pistol shot pierced his head and he fell down dead. Blake, who was the only one coniuse and heard the words.

"You know, why am I surprised that Riksis toke you out" A familliar. Fanhus voice was heard and Blake turned to the source of the voice and saw a certain Bunny Fanhus.

Velvet smiled and said "Well, i saved your life right?"

 **LINEBREAK**

 **do-do-do CLIFFHANGER**


End file.
